The Throne Room
by Loki'sWarriorPrincess
Summary: Summary... Shortly after the events of Thor The Dark World. Warning contains spoilers and hiddles sized LEMON!


Summary...  
Shortly after the events of Thor The Dark World. Warning contains spoilers and hiddles sized LEMON!

"Lady Sif?" the guard asked quietly, as he spotted her out in her vast balcony, looking over the ruins of Asguard. "You've been summoned to the throne room by the allfather." Sif only nodded, not turning her head to look at the guard.  
She kept telling herself to be stronger and not let anymore tears escape her eyes, she had lost to much this battle, First Frigga she was no less a mother to her than she was to Thor and Loki.  
His name pricked her heart, Loki she had known him forever they had played pranks on Heimdall together as children, they had been scolded together. She had loved him as she did Thor maybe even a little more. It seemed unreal to think she had lost him, that his body lay to rot in the depths of Svarthalfheim. The same body that had taken 3 arrows for her during the battle of Rancora the same night she had lost her innocence to that body. What now of it?  
Sif wiped away the stray tears from her blood stained face, and drew up the courage to make her way to the throne room.  
Odin Allfather sat at the throne languidly. Sif held her fist to her chest and bowed slightly "You summoned me Allfather?" Her voice cracking.  
"Well, actually the allfather didn't" The reply came from the throne but it wasn't Odin's, Sif searched the room in confusion "But I sure did, Darling" Loki's green clad body materializing in front of her. Sif couldn't control the grin that plastered her face, she sprinted towards him and kissed his face hard, pulling her fingers through his raven overlong hair, making sure he was real. Loki sucked on her bottom lip, demanding entrance into her sweet mouth, she allowed him and his tongue invaded her mouth savouring each taste exploring each corner. He pulled away long enough to say "I take it you missed me".  
" I thought you dead Loki" she had climbed onto his lap and pulled him into another searing kiss before he could smart mouth her.  
They started pulling at each others armour, her damaged breast plate found its way to the ground and Loki's long fingers had found their way under the material and to her soft breast, he pinched at her nipple, pulling and teasing. Earning a moan from her lips, which he had left solely to suck on her exposed collar bone.  
Sif could feel his hardness for her, from under his trousers, she rubbed herself on him looking for friction to settle the ache at the pit on her stomach.  
Loki flipped her over so that now her back touched the cold metal of the throne. He harshly pulled at he armour plates that hid her delicious legs, when he had rid them of her her slowly smoothed the tight leggings down her legs, kissing the new milky skin that had come into his view. Worshiping her as the mortals once had. Versions of his name were whimpered as he continued to the top where her legs finally finish and her smooth flat stomach begins. He roughly pulls her legs down, so that he is level with her supple naked breasts, he takes a nipple into his mouth, his tongue playing over and over again on it. Sif tugged on the black threads that covered his head, she bit her lip, to keep from moaning to loud.  
She pushed him back with all her strength so now she was hovering over him, on her hands and knees. She looked like the most seductive tigress, it made Loki growl loud in his throat, she kissed his pink lips hard, that they were now swollen like hers, she began to pull the material that covered him quickly, leaving him exposed, naked, bare to her. His long member standing to attention to his belly button.  
She kissed him once more and then started her long awaited decent down his lean frame, she licked each pectoral, and nibbled at his protruding hipbone. She held his member with gently hands and slowly stroked him up and down. "Sif" he begged her to stop the torture.  
She slowly licked the expanse of his hard cock, feeling each vein on her tongue and lips, she suckled on the head. "Sif please" she gloated at the fact she could make the one and only Loki beg for her. He felt her lips form a smile around the head of his penis. Two could play at that game, he thrust into her wanting mouth. The idea backfired on him only wanting more than before. He pulled her up and kissed her hard.  
"I want to come inside of you" he said as he licked the shell of her ear. The words made her moan, he took her distracted state as an advantage and invaded her with two long cold fingers, a scream erupted from her Loki quickly kissed her to muffle her cries. "Oh Oh, more please more" she gasped.  
"More what Darling?" Was Loki's smug reply. He curled his fingers inside her as she tightened around him and her orgasm his her hard. He played with her clit with his thumb to prolong it.  
Loki stuck the fingers that were in her earlier into his mouth, an erotic site for any woman lucky enough to see it.  
Without any warning Loki impaled her on his cock, a shout exited her throat, a loud groan erupted from loki, she began to ride him up and down as he sat on his throne, "Oh, Oh yes yes" the odd words drew from her mouth.  
"Yes, Darling! Say my name, say it" he demanded.  
"Loki oh god, Loki" she cried as her orgasm washed over her again, her walls crowding his dick driving him to the edge he released his warm seed into her with a loud moan.  
"Say my name" he begged quietly.  
"Loki my King" she whispered back


End file.
